The existing stage lighting systems typically include a plurality of lighting units. In order to achieve the predetermined lighting effects, each lighting unit need to be regulated. The existing regulation methods are mostly based on manual adjustment, which result in a low efficiency. But since stage lighting system is a systematic engineering, each set of lighting units can affect each other, so it is difficult for engineers to predict what the effect will be of the adjusted lighting unit on the other sets of lighting units. Therefore it can only be estimated by experience, furthermore the engineers cannot predict whether or not some set of the adjusted lighting units can interfere with other stage systems, for example, the sound system.
Secondly, since a serious interference exists on live performance of stage, it should be considered that how to ensure each lighting unit can receive an instruction from the cloud-based control center accurately.